mengendap
by mukimuki-chan
Summary: niatnya sih mau curi curi kberuntungan,tapi kenapa beruntung beneran/ konten dewasa anak kecil dilarangmasuk /


Naruto bukan punya gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Warning : ooc, abal, gaje

Hanya untuk 17 tahun keatas

Sasuke berjalan perlahan, ia mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyugaa, ia sedang mencari seoarang gadis yang selama ini selalu membangkitkan gairahnya ketika melintas di hadapannya.

Sasuke memang ahli dalam hal bobol membobol, apakah termasuk membobol kesucian pewaris Hyugaa itu ?

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan pintu kamar bertuliskan _Hinata._

Sasuke menyerinai tipis ketika mengetahui pintu kamar Hinata tak terkunci. Ia masuk perlahan-lahan sambil mengunci pintu kamar Hinata. Sasuke menelan ludah ketika melihat Hinata yang tertidur pulas tak berdaya dan menurutnya itu sangat menggairahkan.

'_shit.. celanaku terasa sempit'_

Sasuke mendekat kearah pewaris Hyugaa itu, mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

CUP

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan perlahan, lama-lama ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menuntut.

"nggghhhh" pewaris Hyugaa itu menggeliat tertahan dalam tidurnya

Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia meremas pelan dada kiri Hinata, merasa ada yang aneh Hinata pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uchiha-san apa yang kau laku-heeeeumph nggghn" kata-katanya terpotong menjadi desahan kala sang bungsu Uchiha menciumnya semakin ganas dan penuh gairah. Tangannya tak tinggal diam menjamah setiap inci tubuh Hinata. Ciumannya turun keleher jenjang putih milik Hinata, meninggalkan banyak tanda disana.

"ngggghn ah apa yang kau la-kukan ah" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan setiap cumbuan dari Sasuke

Tangan Sasuke telah menyusup masuk ke dalam paha Hinata, membelainya pelan. Wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

"kenapa ditahan? Keluarkanlah suara indahmu Hime" kemudian Sasuke kembali mencium bibir indah Hinata, kesal Hinata tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata, ia tak melewatkan kesempatan ketika Hinata membuka mulutnya. Segera Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil Hinata. Ia mengabsen deretan indah gigi Hinata dengan lidahnya. Ciuman semakin menutut dan terlihat begitu bergairah.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian memandang wajah sendu Hinata yang memerah.

Sasuke membuka paksa baju tidur milik Hinata, ia lemparkan baju itu kesembarang arah. Sasuke takjub dengan pemandangan didepannya. Dada Hinata yang begitu indah

"jangan Uchiha-san, aku mohon"

"cih. Tak bisakah kau memanggilku Sasuke"

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sasuke menjadi geram karenanya. Ia melumat dada Hinata seketika dengan bibirnya. Menggulumnya, menghisapnya dan menggigit kecil dada Hinata

"kau nghhhn sudah hentikan Uchiha-san, aakkh" tangan sasuke merapa bagian sensitive Hinata dibawah, ia melepas paksa celana dalam Hinata yang sudah basah karena rangsangan.

"kau sudah basah" Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya ketika lidah sasuke menorobos masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Ia tak dapat menolok segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke di bawah sana, meskipun ia ingin. Oh sungguh bajingan Sasuke itu, merenggut kesucian gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi jika sang gadis akhirnya menikmati, mingkin tak masalah.

Sasuke memasukan satu jari ke dalam vagina Hinata, menggerakannya perlahan, mengaduk, mengoyak segala pertahanan Hinata

"ah ah ah kumohon Uchiha-san ah ah-" Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataya. Ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya. Sasuke menambahkan dua jari kedalam vagina Hinata yang begitu sempit menjepit jari-jari Sasuke.

"ah nggghhhn akh aku seperti akan meledak" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Hinata, beruntung kamar Hinata kedap suara, sehingga yang diluar tak dapat mendengar desahan nikmat Hinata. Hinata mengeluarkan cairan orgaasme pertamanya.

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya ke bibir Vagina Hinata. Menghisap cairan cinta Hinata dengan lahapnya. Memainkan lidahnya lagi disana, membuat Hinata mendesah hebat karena kenikmatan ini begitu mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak sempurna, Hinata terbelalak melihatnya.

"kenapa? Kau pasti akan suka"

"kumohon jangan Sasuke, aku hiks hiks kenapa kau melakukan ini. Kau bahkan tak mencintaiku hiks hiks" Hinata ulai menangis

Sasuke menatap sendu Hinata, ia menangupkan tangannya dikedua pipi Hinata

"siapa bilang aku tak mencintaimu? Aku selalu mencintaimu Hinata, tapi kau hanya melihat Naruto"

"aku hiks hiks hiks selama ini mencintai Sasuke-kun, bukan Naruto" Sasuke kaget sekaligus senang mendengar kata-kata Hinata, ia mencium bibir Hinata lembut mengungkapkan seuruh perasaaan kasih sayangnya. Namun benda tegak dibawah menuntut untuk dipuaskan.

"lakunkanlah"

Sasuke memandang Hinata sekilas, ia melihat Hinata menggangguk.

Perlahan Sasuke memasukan kejantanannya, ia dapat melihat raut kesakitan Hinata,

"tahan sebentar ya"

Hinata menggangguk. Setelah Hinata menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya member isyarat Sasuke untuk bergerak. Sasuke bergerak perlahan menggenjot wanita dibawahnya ini

"AAAHN Ngggghn" Hinata mendesah nikmat dibawah Sasuke

"kau masih sangat sempit Hime" Sasuke terus menggenjot Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat mendesah kenikmatan. Sungguh ini terasa sangat nikmat. Baru pertama kali Hinata merasakan seperti ini.

"Nggghhhhn Sas-ukeeeeh nggghhhn ah ah" Sasuke mempercepat tempo genjotannya pada Hinata. Peluh bercucuran diantara dua insane yang sedang asik digenjot dan menggenjot ini.

"a-ku ma-u keluaaarhhhhngn AAAAAAAAAAAH" Hinata klimaks lagi.

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata "maaf Hime, tapi aku masih akan melakukan ini. Berthanlah" Sasuke masih setia bergerak diatas Hinata. Terus menggerakan pinggulnya semakin dalam dan dalam

"Nghhhn ah ah ah Sas Ah ah ah" desahan Hinata membuat Sasuke makin bergairah.

"Sasssssukeeeeeh oh ahn ah ah ah ah"

Tangan Sasuke meremas dada Hinata pelan namun nikmat, sedangkan bibir Hinata telah terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke yang menciuminya penuh gairah

"Sas a-ku ingin ke AAAAh" Hinata klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya namun kali ini Sasuke pun Klimaks juga. Namun Sasuke tak langsung mengeluarkan batangnya dari Hinata. Ia malah menciumi Hinata dengan ganasnya, meremas bokong dan Dada Hinata. Hinata mengerang daam ciumannya. Ia sungguh terlena daam permainan seks Sasuke yang begitu memuaskan.

"Ahhn ngggghn ah" Hinata mendesah kala Sasuke menjilati Vaginanya. "aku le-lah Sasukeeeeh ah ah"

"bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawabny, sasuke telah menggenjotnya lagi dengan peuh gairah. Sasuke benar-benar menghujam Hinata dalam-dalam, menggesekan batangnya dengan bagian sensitive Hinata. Seakan mencari kenikmatan yang kebih Sasuke mempercepat tempo genjotannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya. Meresapi setiap kenikmatan yang melanda setiap genjotan yang diberikan kekasih barunya

"eeeennnggghn ah ah nikmat ah ah"

"AH AH Sas Ah aku tak Kuat lagi Sas Ah"

"sebentar lagi Hime"

Sasuke merasakan batangnya dijepit lebih kuat oleh vagina Hinata. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmatnya gelombang orgasme yang melandanya

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Hinata, Hinata memerah . Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata. Menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Sasuke tersenyum simpul sebelum menuju alam mimpi, ia merasa senang cintanya terbalas sekaligus dapat merasakan indah dan nikmatnya melakukan kegiatan seks bersama Hinata yang selalu membangkitkan gairah seksnya selama ini. Ia tak berpikir bagaimana jika Hiashi Hyugaa tau dan menebas kepalanya dengan katana. Biarlah, setidaknya ia telah merasakan nikmat dan indahnya malam bersama gadis yang ia cintai. Indahnya mendengar desahan desahan erotis Hinata dibawah tubuhnya. Mendengar jeritan-jeritan kenikmatan yang diberikan penis besarnya. Oh sungguh… melakukan sex dengan Hinata sangat memuaskan gairah terpendam. Sasuke tak akan melupakan jepitan kuat memijit penisnya yang diberikan oleh Vagina sempit Hinata. Semua terasa oooooh nikmat sekali.

Kombinasi yang sangat pas ketika kau menggenjot tubuhnya dan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Belum lagi jepitan jepitan dari dinding vaginanya ooooh. Mana mungkin aku akan tahan tak melakukannya lagi dengannya. Aku harus segera menikahinya agar dapat menjaga dan memilikinya dan yang tak kalah penting, ia dapat menghujam hinata dengan kenikmatan setiap hari. Mungkin lain kali ia dapat melakukannya di mobil, di taman belakang Uchiha mansion, memesan hotel atau dikolam renang. Apa mungkin di toilet juga ? dimana pun tubuhnya akan terus menggenjot tubuh Hinata.

'_oh shit..apa yang kupikirkan sih?' _

'_aku jadi terangsang lagi. Shit'_


End file.
